


Legend

by Alanon (AlixMason)



Series: Mission:Insane [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mission:Insane, legend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixMason/pseuds/Alanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a discouraging day at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mission:Insane on LiveJournal.
> 
> Also posted here: http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/663361.html

Harry let out a sigh as he sunk into the couch in the living room of his flat. He was exhausted; work had been particularly grueling that day, with case after case that required Harry's attention. He leaned his head back against the cushions and closed his eyes, toeing his shoes off.  
Hands began kneading the muscles of his shoulders and neck, and Harry moaned at the sensation, feeling the tension that had set in over the course of the day.  
"Rough day?"  
"Just tedious, really," Harry replied, not opening his eyes.  
"You want something to eat? I saved some dinner for you; it's in the fridge," Draco offered.  
"As wonderful as that sounds, there are things I'd rather be doing," Harry replied, a smile turning up the corners of his mouth.  
"Oh? Like what?"  
"Take a guess," Harry said.  
"Fucking me through the mattress?"  
"Close, but not quite," Harry said, chuckling.  
"I give up, then."  
"A nice, long, hot shower and then sleep for the rest of the week."  
Harry could hear Draco chuckle behind him, Draco's fingers still kneading the tense muscles of Harry's shoulders.  
"Well, then. Let's go get you in the shower, yeah?" Draco suggested.  
\-----  
Harry stepped from the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, using a second one to dry his hair. Setting the towel on the counter, Harry leaned against it, staring at himself in the mirror. He looked tired, his face drawn and dark circles under his eyes. He sighed.  
"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up," he mused quietly.  
Sliding his glasses back onto his face, Harry turned and walked out of the bathroom and down the hall to the bedroom he and his partner shared. He found Draco stretched out on the bed, head back and eyes closed. He looked up when he heard Harry walk in.  
"Feeling better?" Draco asked softly.  
Harry attempted a smile.  
"A bit, I guess," he said.  
"What's bothering you?" Draco tried, concern written across his face.  
Harry sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
"It's nothing, really," Harry said, though he knew Draco didn't buy it.  
"Did something happen at work?" he asked.  
"Not in particular. Things have just been hectic recently, and I'm not sure how much longer I can keep going like this. It's really beginning to take it's toll."  
Harry sat down hard on the bed, setting his elbows on his thighs and resting his face in his hands. Draco put a soothing arm around Harry's shoulders.  
"Then tell them that it's too much," he suggested. "Or ask for a vacation. No one expects you to be perfect, Harry."  
"I can't just ask for time off; the Ministry's depending on me for too much for me to be able to do something like that. And I don'ot know how to tell them anything but yes."  
Draco sighed, rubbing slow circles on Harry's back, but he remained silent, allowing Harry to let out anything and everything he needed to.  
"And I know that no one expects me to be perfect. But after the war....it's like everyone expects me to be this amazing person with unbelievable stamina and talent, and I just can't stand to lose their approval."  
Draco chuckled quietly to himself.  
"What?" Harry demanded. "What's so funny?"  
"Oh, nothing much," Draco said, trying to placate Harry. "It's just that you're such a people-pleaser." Draco's smile turned a bit evil. "And stamina's not your problem."  
That made even Harry laugh.  
"I just feel like I've got an obligation to do it all, and I don't want to disappoint anyone. I don't think I could handle letting them down."  
"Harry," Draco said softly. "Harry, look at me."  
Harry looked up.  
"You're a legend, Harry. But you're still only human, just like the rest of us. Even you have your limitations. Tell the Ministry that you need a break, even if it's just for a few days. You have to admit that you could use the time off."  
Harry sighed once more.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." He looked up at Draco and smiled, the stress suddenly melting away to be replaced by a happy warmth. "As usual."  
Draco grinned back, and pulled Harry into his arms. Harry relaxed against Draco's chest, inhaling the familiar scent of Draco's skin.  
"Thank you," Harry murmured against Draco's neck.  
Harry pulled back a bit, raising his hands to cup Draco's face.  
"Really," he said, and brough his lips to Draco's in a soft, sweet kiss.  
"Hey, if this is the reward," Draco whispered against Harry's lips, "I'll have to do that more often."  
That produced a soft chuckle from Harry, and smile making its way onto his face once again.  
"There," Draco said. "That's the Harry I like to see."  
"Only like?" Harry asked, pretending to be offended.  
"What? You were expecting something more?" Draco teased.  
"If you only like me, then you can pack your shit and leave," Harry said, grinning.  
"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Draco retorted, and tackled Harry to the bed.  
Harry and Draco struggled on the bed for a few minutes but, ultimately, Harry ended up on top, pinning Draco to the bed beneath him. He stared down at Draco, breath coming in short gasps, a smile on his face. He lowered himself until his face was mere centimeters from Draco's.  
"And what makes you think you have a say, hmm?" Hary asked, teasing.  
"The fact that, while you've got me pinned to the bed, I can still do this."  
Harry looked confused for a moment, until he felt Draco's foot against his waist where, somehow, the towel had managed to stay on. Draco grabbed the edge of the towel with his toes and pulled, the towel slipping free and dropping to the floor. Harry looked down at the towel.  
"Good point," he said, refusing to awknowledge his current state of nakedness.  
Draco only smiled in reply.  
"So," Harry began.  
"So?"  
"You mentioned something earlier about me fucking you through the mattress?"  
"Yes, I believe I may have said something to that effect. But you've had a long day, Harry. Perhaps you should just get some sleep. You look like you could use it," Draco said, smirking.  
"Like hell I'm gonna sleep now," Harry ground out, before pressing his lips against Draco's.


End file.
